


Avengers Boyfriend/Girlfriend Scenarios

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what the titles says it is. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wadeswilsons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadeswilsons/gifts), [warpedtourlana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedtourlana/gifts).



> This is Chapter 1: Your Song

Clint Barton: Smile by Avril Lavigne  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

Reader's Gender: Female

Bruce Banner: Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood  
Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

Reader's Gender: Female

Thor: Thunder by Boys Like Girls  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Reader's Gender: Female

Tony Stark: Stay With Me by Sam Smith  
Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Reader's Gender: Female

Steve Rogers: Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Reader's Gender: Male

Natasha Romanov: Somebody To You by The Vamps and Demi Lovato  
Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)

Reader's Gender: Female

Loki: The Reason by Hoobastank  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Reader's Gender: Male

James "Bucky" Barnes: I Wanna Write You A Song by One Direction  
I wanna write you a song  
One as beautiful as you are sweet  
With just a hint of pain  
For the feeling that I get when you are gone  
I wanna write you a song

Reader's Gender: Male

Pietro Maximoff: Kiss Me Kiss Me by 5 Seconds Of Summer  
So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
And tell me that I'll see you again  
Cause I don't know  
If I can let you go  
So kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
I'm dying just to see you again  
Let's make tonight the best of our lives, yeah  
Here's to teenage memories  
Whoa-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh  
(Here's to teenage memories)

Reader's Gender: Male

Wanda Maximoff: The Only Exception by Paramore  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I have sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness.

Reader's Gender: Female


	2. How You Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how you met them. Also, for some of these, the reader will be Male!Reader. :P Surprise! I will say which gender the reader is so you guys don't get confused. I didn't do that for the first chapter and I'm sorry. I will do that for the first chapter and for all of them from now on. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is: They Confess How They Feel

Clint Barton: You were a new Shield agent and it was your first day. You had been recruited by Phil Coulson when he saw you displaying your powers. You had the powers to control the elements, earth, wind, fire, and air. You were also pretty good with a bow and arrow. He had told Nick Fury about you. Nick met you and he was impressed. He then asked you to be a Shield agent and that's how you're here now. You had just walked into the building and were getting familiar with it when an arrow just narrowly missed your head. You whipped around to see the culprit. It was a man with dirty blonde hair holding a bow and some arrows. You glared at him which he returned with a smirk. "What the heck?! You just barely missed my head!" "Sorry 'bout that, princess. Name's Clint, Clint Barton. What's your name?" "Y/N. "Ah, so you're the new Shield agent?" You nodded. "Agent L/N." "Well, Agent L/N, I hope I see you around." With that, he retrieved his runaway arrow and walked away. You scoffed but, secretly, you hoped you saw him again.

Reader's Gender: Female

Bruce Banner: You were the sister of Tony Stark. You spent a lot of time with him yet, you'd never met the other avengers. Today, he decided he wanted you to meet a particular avenger. One he liked to call 'Mean Green.' You thought the nickname was weird but, you agreed anyways. You came to Stark tower and headed towards the lab. You walked in to see a man with brown hair wearing a lab coat. "Um, excuse me, do you know where I can find Bruce Banner?" The man turned to face you. "That's me, I'm Dr. Bruce Banner, also known as Hulk but...only when I'm upset." You smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Y/N Stark." "Stark...any relation to Tony Stark?" "I'm his sister." His eyes widened. "Tony never mentioned that he had a sister or that she was so...pretty." He said, blushing. You blushed too. "Thanks." From that day on, you two were good friends.

Reader's Gender: Female

Thor: You were at Walmart, looking for poptarts. You'd run out of (favorite flavor) and needed to get more. You finally found them. Just as you were reaching for the box, someone else had the same idea. You quickly moved your hand. "Sorry." You mumbled. "No, that is quite alright, you may have this box of the tart of pops." You were amused at how he spoke. You smiled slightly. "Thank you." "You are welcome." You finally looked at the person. It was a tall man with long, blonde hair. He was wearing a cape and in his hand was what appeared to be a hammer. "I am Thor. What is your name, fair maiden?" "Y/N." "A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden." You blushed. He smiled, gently tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. "It was nice to meet you. I hope we cross paths again." Then, he was gone. You stood there, holding the box of poptarts, blushing.

Reader's Gender: Female

Tony Stark: You had gone to one of Tony Stark's parties with your brother, Steve Rogers. You didn't wanna go but, you knew your brother would be miserable alone so, you went with him. Once you got there, he mainly stayed by you. You noticed someone looking at you a few times but, thought it was nothing. Steve went to the restroom and the person came over to you. "So, I noticed you came here with Spangles. You his date?" "No, I'm his sister, actually." The person chuckled. "That makes more sense. I'm Tony, Tony Stark." "Y/N Rogers. So, you're the person who threw this party?" "Yep, why?" "It's kinda lame." You said, smirking. He smirked too. "Is that so?" You nodded. At that moment, Steve came back. You smirked once more. "I'm gonna go hang out with my brother. See ya around, Stark." Steve simply nodded to Tony before following you. Tony hated to see you go but, he loved watching you leave. ;) 

Reader's Gender: Female

Steve Rogers: You were talking a walk in the park when you saw a blonde run past you. He was really cute. You blushed bright red. Of course, you'd look at another guy that way. Seeing how you were gay after all. You shook your head, sighing. Later, that same blonde ran past you. He was really fast. Later on, you'd sat down at one of the benches. It was big and it was the only one left. "Mind if I sit with you?" You looked up to see the blonde from earlier. You nodded, a light blush dusting your cheeks. "I'm Steve, what's your name?" "Y-Y/N/" You stammered. He smiled. "That's a nice name." You blushed even more. "T-Thanks." He chuckled at your shy nature. "You shy?" "L-Little bit." "Don't feel bad, I used to be that way too. Hey, I gotta go but, it was really nice meeting you." "Y-You too." "Would...you mind if I gave you my number so we can hang out sometime?" You nodded, smiling. He smiled back and you two exchanged numbers. Then, he left. You sat, there a blush dusting your cheeks. 

Reader's Gender: Male

Natasha Romanov: You were Clint Barton's sister. One day, he told you about his friend, Natasha. He said that you two should meet and get to know each other. You'd been really depressed lately since you and your ex girlfriend broke up and he figured you'd feel better. You didn't see the point but, you agreed anyways. You met him at a cafe. When you walked in, your breath hitched. Sitting with him was a girl with short red hair. She was really pretty. No, beautiful actually. You walked over, biting your lip. "Hello, I'm Y/N." She got up and walked over to you. "I'm Natasha. Nice to meet you." She said, shaking your hand. "Nice to meet you too." Clint, watched, an amused look on his face. "Clint, you didn't tell me your sister was this pretty in person." Natasha said, causing you to blush. He smirked. "I know."

Reader's Gender: Female

Loki: You were a quiet, reserved guy. You didn't really have much to say. You could speak you just chose not to most of the time. Until you met him...you were a part of the avengers. Well, you were a Shield agent at least. You were also the younger brother of Bruce Banner. So, your shyness did make sense. You were also insecure. He was smarter and better looking and he could turn into the Hulk. You weren't nearly as smart or attractive and you didn't have any powers. That's why you worked with Tony and Bruce in the lab. You were just Y/N Banner, the younger brother who lived in Bruce's shadow. At least, that's what you thought. Then, they brought in Thor's brother, Loki. You'd heard all about him. So, when you heard he was fighting with you guys instead of against you, you were shocked. The moment you laid eyes on him, your heart stopped. He saw you looking at him and smirked. "Hello, I am Loki and who might you be?" "Y/N Banner..." You whispered. "Well Y/N, I shall see you around." Loki said, walking away. 

Reader's Gender: Male

James "Bucky" Barnes: The Winter Solider. You'd heard of him but, never expected to actually meet him. He was Steve's best friend and he had been taken by Hydra and brainwashed then turned into the Winter Solider. Now, he was slowly but surely getting his memories back. You were one of Shield's top agents, often working with Clint and Natasha and going with them on missions. You weren't afraid of anything, not even Bucky. The first time you saw him, your heart broke. He looked so broken and fragile. Within a few days, he looked better. He looked healthier and stronger and he finally got his hair cut. You wanted to approach him but, weren't sure how. Tony saw you watching him and smirked. "Someone have a crush on Bucky?" You blushed. "N-No." "Okay, so you wouldn't mind if I did this." He said, shoving you into Bucky. You gasped, blushing. "I-I am so sorry." He smiled, helping you up. "S'alright, m'name's Bucky, you?" "Y/N." "Nice name." Tony smirked to himself, clearly happy with his work. He may of just found you a boyfriend.

Reader's Gender: Male

Pietro Maximoff: You were Bucky's younger brother and a key member of the avengers. You always went on missions with him and Steve or, went on missions alone. You had heard about their newest recruits, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff also known as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Suddenly, a blur went past you. Only, it wasn't a blur it was a person. This must of been Pietro. A girl ran past, shooting a red light from her hands. Scarlet Witch...You watched them as they used their powers. It was the most amazing thing you'd ever seen. The guy noticed you watching and smirked. He had to admit, you were cute. Scarlet read his thoughts and smirked. Pietro ran over to you. "Hello, I am Pietro. What is your name, dorogy?" "Y/N L/N." "Ty takaya milaya." You spoke Russian and you blushed at his words. "Spasibo." He grinned. "Ty govorish' po-russki?" "Da." This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Reader's Gender: Male

Wanda Maximoff: You worked for Shield and you were one of their best agents. You were good friends with the others and could do anything from working in the lab to going on missions. You heard about the Maximoff twins and were intrigued. You went to the training room to see two people in there. A guy who was running at an astonishing speed and a girl who was shooting a red light from her hands. This must be the twins. You went over to your area and started working out. Pietro saw Wanda looking at you and smirked. "Ona tebe nravitsya?" "Net..." She said, blushing. "Da ty, ne obmanyvay." They came over to you. "Hello, I am Pietro and this is my sister, Wanda." "Hello." You smiled. "The name's Y/N L/N. Nice to meet ya." "You too." They said together. You chuckled slightly. You saw the way Wanda looked at you and smirked to yourself. This was gonna be fun.

Reader's Gender: Female

Dorogy: Darling  
Ty takaya milaya: You are cute.  
Spasibo: Thank you.  
Ty govorish' po-russki: You speak Russian?  
Da: Yes.  
Ona tebe nravitsya: You like her?  
Net: No.  
Da ty, ne obmanyvay: Yes you do, don't lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as always! <3


	3. They Confess Their Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell you how they feel about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is: You Feel Insecure

Clint Barton: You and Clint had become good friends in the time you worked for Shield. He developed feelings for you and he didn't know what to do. On one hand, you could like him back. On the other hand, you could reject him and that could ruin your friendship. He didn't want that. He liked you no-loved you. He really really didn't want to lose you. He was in the vents above your room. He was going to surprise you. He looked down to see you on the couch. "Y/N?" You looked up to see Clint in the vents. "Clint, I told ya, you don't have to sneak through the vents to see me, you can come see me anytime." You opened the vent and helped him out of it. You closed it after that. "Okay what-" You were cut off by him kissing you. You were quick to kiss back. After a few minutes, he pulled away. "I-I'm so sorry, Y/N. I-I'll go." He turned to leave. You grabbed his arm. "Clint, what was that?" "I love you, Y/N." "You're an idiot...I love you too, Clint." He smiled, hugging you. "Princess, you just made my day." 

Reader's Gender: Female

Bruce Banner: You walked into Stark Towers to see everything smashed up. You ran into the lab to see Bruce was Hulked out and the others were trying to calm him down. You went up to him "Y/N..be careful." Steve warned. You reached out to Hulk. He looked down at you and smiled. You smiled back. "Hulk...what's wrong?" "Hulk love tiny Stark. Stupid Banner love tiny Stark too. Stupid Banner won't tell tiny Stark. Stupid Banner afraid of tiny Stark rejecting him." You smiled widely. "I love you and Banner too." He smiled too. "Well, as cute as this is, we need to get him some pants before he changes back." Bucky says. "Y/N, we'll need you to come with for the obvious reasons..." Steve say. Hulk picked you up and put you on his shoulders. You'd have to tell Bruce you were now his girlfriend once he was back. 

Reader's Gender: Female

Thor: You and Thor had hung out many times after you met. You enjoyed his company and he enjoyed yours. You two always talked about things like Earth, Asgard and poptarts. He took you too Asgard quite often. You were sitting with him in his Asgard home, talking about the usual things. When, he got up and walked off. He came back a few minutes later with your favorite flowers. "Aw, Thor. What's this?" He handed you the flowers. "Maiden Y/N, on Asgard and Earth, you make me the happiest man in both places. Will you continue to do so by being my girlfriend as your species calls it?" You nodded, smiling widely. He grinned, hugging you. "I AM MOST OVERJOYED LADY Y/N." He boomed in his loud voice. You giggled. "Me too." "I love you very much, my beautiful maiden." "I love you too, Thor."

Reader's Gender: Female

Tony Stark: Tony had managed to befriend you despite the challenges you put in front of him. He loved a good challenge. This one would be more difficult. Asking you to be his girlfriend. He had asked Steve if that was okay with him. Steve actually liked the idea. Convincing you was where the challenge part came into play. He found you in your room, painting. "Hey Y/N." You turned to face him. "Sup Stark?" "I wanted to ask you something." "Okay, shoot." "I know I'm a playboy and a flirt and douche but...I really do care about you. I mean that. With Spangles' permission, I'm asking you this....I...I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" You smirked but, nodded. "I love you too, Stark. And yes, I'll be your girlfriend." He grinned. "Yes!"

Reader's Gender: Female

Steve Rogers: Steve had asked you to meet him on the rooftop of your apartment building. You went up there and waited for him. When you found him, you smiled. "Hey Steve." "H-Hello, Y/N." He seemed nervous. "Steve...you okay?" He took your hand in his, blushing. "Y-Y/N...I've liked you since I met you that day at the park. I wanted to ask you out right then but, I was scared. So..I'm asking now. I-I know you're a guy and I'm a guy...and I doubt you'd ever like me even if you did like guys...But, on the off chance that you do...will y-you b-be my boyfriend..?" You nodded frantically, not trusting yourself with words. He grinned, picking you up and spinning you around. You laughed, a smile on your face. "Y/N...I love you." He whispered. "I love you too, Cap." 

Reader's Gender: Male

Natasha Romanov: 'Tasha couldn't get you out of her head ever since that day Clint introduced you to her. She was mesmerized by the way you walked, the way you talked, the way you laughed, everything. She didn't know it yet but...she was in love with you. She asked Clint what this weird feeling was that she got when you were around. He told her was it was love. She was shocked. Love....was she really capable of love...? It seemed that she was. She went over to you, a blush dusting her cheeks. "Y/N? Can I talk to you?" "Sure, 'Tasha, what's up?" She bit her lip, sighing. "I'm just going to say it. I never thought that I would ever in a million years be capable of loving anyone. But...I do. Y/N...I..I love you." You blushed now. "Y-You do?" She nodded. "I guess this is the part where I ask you to be my girlfriend?" You shook your head. "This is the part where I say yes and, I love you too." Clint, who had heard the conversation while making his runs through the vents, cooed. "Awww!" You blushed, hiding your face in her shoulder. "Clint, I'm gonna kill you!" Natasha yelled. "That's my cue to leave." He said, going back the way he came.

Reader's Gender: Female

Loki: Loki had went and done it now. He had fallen for another male and a human on top of it! What male human, you ask? None other than yours truly, Y/N Banner. He had asked Thor for advice. Thor had told him to confess his love for you. He was scared but, he went he decided to go for it. Loki saw you and he made his way over to you. "Hello, Y/N. May I speak to you in another room?" You went to another room with him. Once you two were alone, you looked at him. "What do you need, Lok?" You said, smiling. His heart hammered in his chest. He sighed. "The things you do to me...Y/N, I know you may not think you are as good as Bruce but I want you to know, you are. Maybe even better. You have something he does not....you have my heart. It might not seem like much but, I love you and I hope that I am good enough for you." Your eyes widened at Loki's confession. "Loki...I love you too. It's me who's not good enough but...if you're saying you want to be my boyfriend then, okay." Loki walked closer to you. He hugged you, kissing your forehead. "You are more than good enough for me...you are perfect for me. You are the light to my dark and you are the only one who's ever fully understood me."

Reader's Gender: Male

James "Bucky" Barnes: Ever since the day Tony pushed you into Bucky, Bucky's felt something. He couldn't quite place what it was. He felt all bubbly and happy around you. All he wanted was to kiss you and to give you all of the love he has. Since getting his memories back, he's able to feel again. It's just been a long time since he was able to love. That's when it hit him. For the first time in seventy years, he was in love. He hadn't felt this way in a long long time. He went to Steve for advice. Steve told him to be with you while he has the chance. 'Cause, anything can happen and you want to make the most of every moment you have. Bucky decided to take that advice and to be with you now while he still can. He found you in the training room. You were beating the hell out of the training dummy. He smiled. "You're a really tough dude, you know that?'' He said. You looked at him, blushing. "H-Hey, Bucks." He smiled. "So..I was just wonderin'...Y/N, I think ya know how I feel about you...and I know how you feel about me...For the first time in seventy years, I'm in love and I never want to live life without that feeling again. I don't know how long I have left or how long you have left but..will you be m'guiding light for however long we have left?" You tackle hugged him, causing him to let out an almost feminine squeak. "I'll take that as a yes?" You nodded, nuzzling your face into his chest. "I love ya, Y/N." "I love you too, Bucks." You whispered.

Reader's Gender: Male

Pietro Maximoff: Bucky had seen the way Pietro looks at you. He knew Pietro liked you and frankly, he didn't mind. As long as Pietro treated you right, he was happy. He actually was the one who talked Pietro into asking you out. So, that's what he was doing. You were in your room when a blur ran past you. Pietro... You smiled. You may have a tiny crush on him. More like major crush. Then, that blur came right into your room. "Zdravstvuy dorogoy." " Zdravstvuyte, Pietro."Y/N, ya deystvitel'no lyublyu tebya." You blushed bright red. "YA vam tozhe nravitsya, Piet." His eyes widened and his whole face brightened. "Budete li vy byt' moim parnem, lyubov'?" "Konechno, Piet." He smiled at you. "YA lyublyu tebya, dorogoy." "YA tozhe tebya lyublyu." He hugged you, holding onto you as though you'd fade away. You held on just as tight. 

Reader's Gender: Male

Wanda Maximoff: Wanda had been wanting to do this for awhile. But, she was so scared. She asked you out in Russian. You didn't speak Russian so, Pietro had to translate. "Y/N, ey!" You turned to see your favorite twins. Wanda took a deep breath, before she started to speak. "Y/N, Vy krasivy i sladkiy." She said, blushing. You tilted your head, confused. You had no idea what she said. She facepalmed, remembering you couldn't speak Russian. She tended to speak it when she was nervous and everything she would try to say would come out in Russian, instead of English. "Piet, pomogite..." He looked at you. "She said, you are beautiful and sweet." You blushed now. He gestured for her to continue. "YA byl zagipnotizirovan v tot moment, kogda my vstretilis'." "I was hypnotized the moment we met." "YA lyubil tebya izdaleka tak dolgo." "I have loved you from afar for so long." "Ty budesh' moyey?" "Will you be mine?" You hugged her, kissing her nose. "Yes, I love you too." She looked at Pietro. "Spasibo brat." "Dobro pozhalovat'." 

Reader's Gender: Female

Zdravstvuy dorogoy: Hello darling.  
Zdravstvuyte, Pietro: Hello, Pietro.  
Y/N, ya deystvitel'no lyublyu tebya: Y/N, I really like you.  
YA vam tozhe nravitsya, Piet: I like you too, Piet.  
Budete li vy byt' moim parnem , lyubov'?: Will you be my boyfriend, love?  
Konechno, Piet: Of course, Piet.  
YA lyublyu tebya, dorogoy: I love you, darling.  
YA tozhe tebya lyublyu: I love you too.  
Y/N, Vy krasivy i sladkiy: Y/N, you are beautiful and sweet.  
Piet, pomogite: Piet, help...  
YA byl zagipnotizirovan v tot moment, kogda my vstretilis': I was hypnotized the moment we met.  
YA lyubil tebya izdaleka tak dolgo: I have loved you from afar for so long.  
Ty budesh' moyey: Will you be mine?  
Spasibo brat: Thank you brother.  
Dobro pozhalovat': You are welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as always! <3


	4. You Swap Genders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when you swap genders. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the next chapter would be when you feel insecure. I decided to do this instead. Surprise ;) I will still be doing you/they feel insecure, however. Soon, hopefully. ;) Next is: Chapter 5: They Swap Genders

Clint Barton: Clint walked into the lab to see someone sitting on one of the tables dressed in what appeared to be your cat suit..? Only, it looked like a male..? Upon further inspection, he discovered it was indeed you. He swore under his breath. "Y/N?" You turned to look at him. "Hey Clint.." "Princess, what happened?" "Ask Stark. One of his many failed experiments went off and it hit me and it turned me into a dude!" "Damn it Stark...C'mon Y/N, I'll get you something to change into and then I'm gonna kill Tony..." He didn't kill him. He waited until after you changed back. When you changed back, you got payback. Needless to say, Tony did not enjoy being a girl. Revenge is sweet. "What the hell?" He or rather, she yelled. You and Clint laughed, highfiving each other. "Sweet sweet revenge." You said, smirking. Clint grinned. "Damn straight." 

Reader's Gender: Female

Bruce Banner: You were in the lab with Bruce and Tony. They were trying out a new experiment. Something, however, went wrong. "Shit.." Tony muttered. "Tony, what is it?" You asked. "Nothing, it's fine. Give me a sec." He messed around with a few more things until you heard another curse leave his mouth. Then, you felt something hit you. You were knocked out. When you woke up, you saw a worried Bruce standing over you and a guilty looking Tony. "Y/N, sweetheart, are you alright?" Bruce asked. You nodded. "I..I-" You screamed. The voice that came out was masculine. You jumped up and sauntered over to Tony. "Tony, what the hell did you do to me?!" "Um..I might of messed something up..and you might of become a dude..." "What?! Tony, I swear to god, If you weren't my brother..I'd kill you..Brucie, how long will this last?" "Um..It looks like the affects last for twenty four hours. Sorry, Y/N." You sighed, running a hand through your now short hair. "Great.."

Reader's Gender: Female

Thor: You were looking for your boyfriend, Thor's brother, Loki. You were gonna kill him when you found him. He was fucking around with his magic and managed to turn you into a guy! You stormed into Stark Towers. Thor was following behind you. "Y/N, dear, are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes! Your brother turned me into a guy! A guy!" Thor chuckled. "If it will make you feel any better, you are a rather attractive male." He said, winking. You blushed, glaring at him. "Don't distract me, Norse god." He grinned, leaning forward and pecking your lips. "And why not?" You pouted. "But revenge..." He chuckled, kissing you once more. "You can get vengeance on my brother later, my love." He then gently picked you up and carried you to the guest room. You can figure out what happened next. ;)

Reader's Gender: Female

Tony Stark: You were about to murder your boyfriend of seven months, Tony Stark. He and Bruce had been working on another one of Tony's 'brilliant ideas,' and he the end result was you turning into a guy. You shoved past your brother, looking for Tony. He frowned. "Y/N? Is that you?" You turned to look at him. "Yes..." "What what happened?" "What do you think? Another one of my boyfriend's brilliant ideas, is what happened!" Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'll get Tony." He came back with Tony who he was pulling by the ear. "Ow...ow...o-Y/N?! Is that you? Babe, what happened?" You scowled at him. "What do you think, Stark? Your oh so great invention turned me into a fucking dude!" Tony looked you up and down, smirking. "You're a hot dude." You rolled your eyes. "I hate you." "I love you too, babe."

Reader's Gender: Female

Steve Rogers: You paced you and Steve's shared apartment. You had gotten turned into a girl thanks to being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You had been walking past the lab when Wanda was helping Bruce and Tony with something and now, you were a girl. Steve would be home any minute! How would you explain this to him? You froze as you heard the door open. You quickly hid in the bedroom. "Y/N? Honey? I'm home!" He called from the living room. "I-In here!" You said, stuttering. He walked into the bedroom and froze. You tensed, frowning as well. "Wanda was helping Bruce and Tony with something....I was walking past the lab and...this happened." You said, gesturing to yourself. You looked down sadly. "I know it's bad." He walked over to you and pulled you into a hug. "Female or male, you're still you and I love you, no matter what." You smiled, hugging back. "I love you too, Cap and I'm gonna kill Tony and Bruce." He laughed. "I know."

Reader's Gender: Male

Natasha Romanov: You groaned, pulling at your now short hair. "Fuck! Stupid Tony with his stupid machine!" Natasha tried to calm you down. "Y/N baby, calm down." "How am I supposed to calm down?! Look what Stark did to me!" "I know, baby." Clint couldn't help but chuckle. "Not that this is okay but, you have to admit, it's kinda funny." You glared at him. Natasha bit her lip, looking you up and down. "And you are rather fit as a male." The Russian said. You blushed at that. "Don't tell me you like me better this way, Nat." She shook her head. "I'm not saying that at all, Y/N. However, I have wondered what it be like to be with you if you were male...I wonder." You smirked. Clint took that as his cue to leave. "And I'm out...you two have fun and use protection!" He said, walking away. You both rolled your eyes. You then went to the bedroom for a bit of fun. ;)

Reader's Gender: Female

Loki: "LOKI! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" You yelled. Your boyfriend bit his lip, chuckling nervously. "Whoops...? I'm sorry, my love." You scowled at him. "You turned me into a girl! A fucking girl!" He looked at you, not sure of what to say or do. He stayed silent for a moment. He then spoke up a moment later. "You know...you make a rather lovely female." He said, smirking a bit. You blushed, rolling your eyes. "That doesn't change anything." He smirked once more. "Maybe not....does this?" He asked pulling you close to him and kissing you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing back. After a few minutes, you pulled away. "You did that to distract me..." He grinned. "Did it work?" You sighed but smiled anyways. "You suck." "You know you love me.~" 

Reader's Gender: Male

James "Bucky" Barnes: You glared at Bucky was doing his best not to laugh. "Not one word out of you, Barnes." He grinned, chuckling a bit. "Awe darlin', you look adorable. " "Bucky, I'm a girl!" You whined. He chuckled once more. "A very cute one at that." "I'm going to kill Tony, I swear." He smiled. "Trust me, I know. But you have to admit, you really do look good as a girl." You looked yourself over in the mirror. Wanda had let you borrow one of her outfits and you hated to admit it but, you made it work. You smirked a bit. "Ya know what? I'm a pretty hot dame." You said, doing your best attempt at Bucky's 1940s accent that was starting to resurface. Bucky laughed, shaking his head. "You're somethin' else. Y/N." You took a bow, grinning. "I know." 

Reader's Gender: Male

Pietro Maximoff: Pietro was zooming around you, trying to get a good view of this while he could. You huffed, blowing your now long hair out of your eyes. "Piet, c'mon, this isn't anything special." "Nonsense, it's you as a girl! I need to get a good look at this while I can! Bruce says it only lasts twenty four hours!" You pouted. "What are you saying, speedy? You like me better as a girl or something?" He stopped in his tracks and walked over to you. He gently picked you up and carried you to the couch. He then set you down and lay down with you. He carefully pulled you on top of him, cuddling your now smaller frame. "Never ever think that I don't love you just the way you are. You are so so perfect and I'm sorry if I made you feel like I love you better as a female. Woman or man, you're still my Y/N and I love you." You blushed, laying your head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. "I love you too, Pietro." 

Reader's Gender: Male

Wanda Maximoff: You were about three seconds away from maiming Loki. He had been playing one of his stupid tricks. It had been intended for Thor and you ended being the one who got pranked. He turned you into a boy! You were debating wringing his neck but, Pietro and Wanda had calmed you down, for now, at least. You were sitting in you and Wanda's room, cuddling with her. The two of you were listening to music and just talking about random things. She had done a pretty good job of keeping you disracted. However, when she fell asleep, you gave Loki a taste of his own medicine. Let's just say, that started a prank war.

Reader's Gender: Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as always!


	5. They Swap Genders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when they swap genders. Next is when you swap bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :)

Clint Barton: Oh boy, it looked like Clint had become a woman. He was not amused in the slightest. He or rather she glared daggers at the machine that did this to him. "I thought I told Tony to get rid of this damn thing." "It's Tony, he won't listen." "I know. Next time I see him, I'm gonna shove this machine so far up his ass..." "In the mean time...if it helps, you're an attractive female." She blushed. "It doesn't but, thanks princess." You kissed her cheek. "Anytime." 

Reader's Gender: Female

Bruce Banner: She looked at herself in the mirror, frowning. "You're right, sweetheart. Maybe your brother and I should stop working on this project. We're getting nowhere with it and now, I am spending the next few hours as a woman." "A beautiful woman." She blushed. "Thank you, Y/N, that is very sweet. But, I still insist that I speak to your brother about this. Until then...I never thought I'd say this but...do you have a pad?" You blushed now. "This is gonna be a long day."

Reader's Gender: Female

Thor: She looked at herself at all angles. It never changed. She was still a woman. "I see your point now, maiden. Perhaps Loki should not be so careless with his magic." You nodded. "Exactly. How and why does he even know how to do this and why can he not reverse it?" She frowned. "I do not know, dear." You suddenly smirk. "While you're a woman, I want to test something." She smiled. "What is it, dear?" "You'll see."

Reader's Gender: Female

Tony Stark: You had to stifle a laugh. Tony pouted. "Babe..." "I'm sorry, Ton. But, this is just too funny." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're so mean." "Ton...you have boobs. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have boobs?" She nodded. "Duh, all the time." Then, she smirked. "I'm going to the bathroom, please do not disturb me!" You shook your head, laughing. Only Tony.

Reader's Gender: Female

Steve Rogers: Steve frowned, looking at his ....or her boobs in the mirror. "This is new..." You giggled a bit."Well, now you know how I felt when I was turned into a girl. It sucked." She looked at you. "How bad does it look?" "You're beautiful, Cap." She blushed. "Thank you, Y/N." You smiled, kissing her forehead. "Love you, Cap." "I love you too, Y/N."

Reader's Gender: Male

Natasha Romanov: She...well, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Not one word about this, Barton. Either of you." He said, looking at you and Clint with pointed glares. Clint put his hands up in defense. "I'm not saying anything, Nat." You nodded. "Easy Nate..I mean Nat." He turned his icy glare on you. You smiled. "Awe babe, you look really good as a guy." He bit his lip. "This doesn't change anything, Barton." You chuckled. "I know."

Reader's Gender: Female

Loki: Loki pouted. "This was not meant to happen." You chuckled. "That's what you get for fucking around with your magic, Lok." She pouted once more. "Am I a cute girl at least?" You chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Yes, you are, Lok." She smiled, blushing a bit. "Thank you, my love." You smirked, winking at your boyfriend well...girlfriend for the time being. 

Reader's Gender: Male

James "Bucky" Barnes: Bucky stared at his...her reflection in what could only be a look of horror. "This is not happening right now." "It is, Bucks." "I look like a trashy whore." "A cute trashy whore?" You suggested. She groaned, putting her face in her hands. She wiped off her makeup and then changed into a pair of your sweatpants and one of your sweaters. You cooed. "Okay, now, you look really cute." She giggled. "Thank ya, darlin'."

Reader's Gender: Male

Pietro Maximoff: Pietro...or Pietra zipped around the room. "I'm a girl! I'm a girl!" She shouted happily. You had to stifle a giggle. She was too cute. Once she was done running around like a lunatic, she came to you. "Y/N, do I look cute?" The question caught you off guard at first. She had borrowed one of your sweatshirts. and a pair Wanda's shorts. The sweatshirt was entirely too big and swallowed her hands. You took her tiny hands into yours. "You always look cute, Piet." She grinned. "Dawww."

Reader's Gender: Male

Wanda Maximoff: He grumbled under his breath. Loki had turned Wanda into a male as payback for one of your pranks. He was not amused, to say the least. "Aw Wanda, you're a very attractive male." He cursed in Russian. "That does not make this better, Y/N. If I recall, your prank is what caused this to happen in the first place." You looked down guiltily, staring at your feet. His face softened and he pulled you into a hug. He was now much bigger than you and his chest was very broad. "It's okay, my darling. I know it wasn't your fault." "I'm sorry..." "Don't be."

Reader's Gender: Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya soon!


	6. You Swap Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you swap bodies with your boyfriend/girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: You Feel Insecure

Clint Barton: You woke up feeling...bigger than normal. You reached up and your hair was short. "God damn-" Your hands flew to your throat. You ran to the mirror and gasped. You were Clint. You jumped, hearing a scream. You...err...Clint ran into the room. "Y/N?" He said. "Hey Clint..." He crossed your...his arms. "Stupid Tony...wait...TONY!" Needless to say you both tried to kill Tony that day.

Reader's Gender: Female

Bruce Banner: Bruce stared at his...your reflection. "Well sweetheart, I think your brother has officially made his worst machine yet. "No shit. God, I want to kill him right now." You grumbled. Bruce chuckled. "I know." You sighed, trying to straighten out your lab coat. "Urgh...how do you wear these things? They're uncomfortable." "I actually find them to be very comfy." "Of course, you're a nerd. But you're my nerd." 

Reader's Gender: Female

Thor: You were swinging around Thor's hammer. "So this is what it feels like to be a Norse god." You mused in his voice. Thor smiled. "I feel no different. I am already accustomed to being a female since Loki's little prank." You laughed. "I guess that would help." "It does very much."

Reader's Gender: Female

Tony Stark: Tony was admiring your....his boobs for the timebeing in the mirror. "Babe? Have I ever told you that you have nice boobs?" Your eyes widened and you dropped the tool you were holding. "Y/N! Careful with that!" Your boyfriend yelped. You cleared your throat. "I'm going to go lie down." You said, leaving the room blushing and leaving a confused Tony.

Reader's Gender: Female

Steve Rogers: "At least I'm still male this time." Steve said. You were waving around his shield, liking the feeling of it in your hands. "This is awesome!" Steve chuckled. "Glad you're having fun. Just be-" He was cut off when his shield went flying out the window and hit a nearby car. "Careful..." He finished. You blushed. "Whoops....?"

Reader's Gender: Male

Natasha Romanov: Natasaha admired her well...your reflection. "Wow." She breathed. "This is...interesting." She sighed, humming a bit. "Y/N?" "Yeah Tasha?" "What would be something that you wear on a day to day basis?" You handed her an outfit that you'd normally wear and she went and changed. She came out a second later. "If I'm gonna be you for the day, I'm doing it right."

Reader's Gender: Female

Loki: You were messing around with Loki's magic. "Huh, this is kind of fun...." Loki hummed. "So this is is what it is like to be a mortal. It's almost more entertaining than having magic." "Is that so?" "Yes, I actually am enjoying this very much. But, I'll be happy to have my magic once we change back." You nodded. "I'm sure but, that doesn't mean you can't do mortal things sometimes." "I suppose not."

Reader's Gender: Male

James "Bucky" Barnes: You laughed, playing with Bucky's metal arm. Bucky chuckled shaking your....his? Head. "Havin' fun there, darlin'?" You grinned. "Yep." He grinned. "Good to know." You were careful not to break anything or to break his metal arm. "This is what it feels like to have a metal arm." "Yeah, it's not that different really." You smiled. "Nope, but it's still unique. Like you." "Thanks baby."

Reader's Gender: Male

Pietro Maximoff: Pietro watched as you messed around with his super speed. "Wow, you're so fast!" You exclaimed as you ran around the room. He grinned, shaking his head. "You're so cute, love." He cooed. Hearing him you turned, blushing and then ran face first into a wall. "Owwww..." "Darling! Are you okay?!" You gave a thumbs up. "Yep, I'm great." He helped you up. "Sorry." "It's okay."

Reader's Gender: Male

Wanda Maximoff: Wanda smiled as you worked her magic. You were enjoying seeing how it worked and what it was like to have magic. She laughed. "You look beautiful right now." "Only because I'm in your body." You said in her Russian accent. She smirked. "Oh? Would you like to test that theory?" You nodded. "Yes I would."

Reader's Gender: Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time! <3


	7. New Additons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Phil Coulson Catch Up

Phil Coulson  
Sam Wilson/Falcon  
T'Challa/Black Panther  
Scott Lang/Ant-Man  
Pepper Potts  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Tom Holland)  
Darcy Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya later!


	8. Phil Coulson Catch Up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Sam Wilson/Falcon Catch Up  
> Then: T'Challa/Black Panthr Catch Up

Your Song: One Call Away by Charlie Puth  
Call me, baby, if you need a friend  
I just wanna give you love  
Come on, come on, come on  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance

How You Met: You were the sister of Natasha Romanov but, you were no assassin. You were just a quiet, mild mannered, loving woman. You worked as Tony's assistant. He treated you nice and never asked too much of you. You were getting a latte for him and you turned to bring it to him. As you were turning, someone else had the same idea the two of you collided causing you to spill Tony's latte all over them. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" You squeaked. The person stood up, and smiled at you. "It's okay." You looked up to see agent Phil Coulson. He smiled. "It's fine." You squeaked, before running away.

They Confess Their Feelings: Phil hadn't been able to stop thinking about you since that day he met you. You were just to pretty and nice. But you seemed so shy. He didn't know how he'd approach you. You were on a break and you were reading in the break room. Phil walked in quietly, not wanting to scare you away. "Y/N?" You looked up from your book. "Oh hi agent Coulson." "Please just call me Phil." You smiled. "Okay Phil." "So...I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight. You blushed. "I'd like that." 

You Swap Genders: You huffed glaring at your reflection. If you we're stuck as a dude you were at least going to do it right. You went about your business as usual just....as a guy. You were sitting in the break room readin when Phil came in. "Oh hello. Are you new?" He'd only seen the back of your head. You turned to look at him. "Y/N? What happened?" "Long story...."

They Swap Genders: You saw a woman wearing your boyfriend's suit and you weren't sure what to say. You were heartbroken to say the least. You swallowed the lump in your throat with tears in your eyes. "Who are you?" "Y/N...it's me, Phil." You saw it now. "What happened?" "Tony's machine..." "Oh...you're pretty as a girl. I almost thought...never mind." You said before walking away.

You Swap Bodies: You had no clue how to be a Shield Agent and you were a little scared but somehow you managed to survive. Phil had an easier day but, it wasn't a cakewalk. Being Tony's assistant wasn't easy either. You flopped onto the bed at the end of the day, Phil doing the same. "That was..." "Hell." "You okay?" "I'm as good as I can be." "Same here." You smiled at him. "Your job is hard." "So is yours."

Reader's Gender: Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time.


	9. Sam Wilson/Falcon Catch Up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Sam's catch-up. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: T'Challa/Black Panther Catch Up  
> Then: Scott Lang-Ant-Man Catch Up

Your Song: Unconditionally by Katy Perry  
Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

How You Met: You were Steve's best friend, next to Bucky and Sam of course. You had met Bucky multiple times and you thought he was very sweet. But, you had yet to meet Sam even though Steve talked about him all the time. Finally, you begged Steve to let you meet him. You were sitting at Starbucks with Steve and Bucky, waiting for him. "Oh, here he is." Bucky said. You looked up to see an attractive black male wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. You blushed, biting your lip. "Hi." He smiled. "Hey, I'm Sam." "I'm Y/N." "Nice to meet you." "You too." 

They Confess Their Feelings: You and Sam had become good friends, best friends even. You two were almost as close as Bucky and Steve. You were sitting with Sam, watching a movie. The two of you were sharing a bowl of Doritos mixed with pretzels, Cheetos, and a few pieces of Chex Mix. You were watching the screen intently but, Sam was watching you and your reactions more than anything. "Hey Y/N?" He whispered. You looked at him. "Yeah?" "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" "Thought I already was." He smiled, pulling you closer to him. 

You Swap Genders: Sam was trying to stifle a laugh seeing you pout. One of Tony's oh-so-brilliant inventions had turned you into a guy. You huffed, glaring at your boyfriend. "This ain't funny, Sam." He smiled. "I mean, it's a little funny." You rolled your eyes, tugging at your now short hair. "I hate this." "At least it only lasts twenty four hours." He reminded you. You nodded. "Fair enough." You chuckled. "And I guess it's a little funny." 

They Swap Genders: You woke up, seeing a black woman in your bed. She was gorgeous with long hair and smooth skin but where was Sam? You gently poked the woman. When that didn't wake her up, you shook her. After that failed you grabbed a stick from outside and poked her with it. She jumped up. "Ow! What the fuck Y/N?" "How do you know my name?" "It's me, your boyfriend, Sam! Tony's stupid machine turned me into a girl." Now that you looked at her, you realized that she did look like a lot like Sam...just a woman. Well, this would be fun.

You Swap Bodies: You were doing your best to figure out how to use Sam's powers since you were trapped in his body for a day. It was just his flying suit mind you, but that didn't make it any easier. You sighed as he continued to explain the controls to you. After you figured it out, you had to show him how to do your job. You were a tattoo and piercing artist. This was not a good day to say the least. You had to deal with some very angry customers after you got your body back. Well shit...

Reader's Gender: Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as always and I'll see you in the next update! <3


	10. T'Challa/Black Panther Catch Up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is T'Challa's catch up. I think this one should be interesting to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Scott Lang/Ant-Man Catch Up  
> Then: Pepper Potts Catch Up  
> Just a few more catch ups to do and then, we move onto things such as insecurities, jealousy, fights, nightmares, etc. See you then. :) And, a side note for all you Overwatch fans, the reader in these scenarios is going to have a personality similar to that of Junkrat's. Just thought I'd throw that out there. ;) Another note, I cannot write for an Australian character to save my life. So, please do not judge it too hard.

Your Song: Say You Won't Let go by James Arthur  
I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up

How You Met: You were rather impressed. By some miracle, the Avengers were able to recruit the king of Wakanda. One day, you were working in the lab with Tony when you heard footsteps. You looked up from your work to see a tall black male wearing a panther suit minus the mask. Ah, so this was the king of Wakanda. You smirked, bowing. "G'day, your highness." You said in your thick Australian accent. "Please, there is no need for formalities. Just call me T'Challa." He spoke with a strong African accent. You shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya, mate." He shook your hand. "It's nice to meet you, as well." Tony watched you interact with T'Challa with a hint of amusement. You weren't exactly the most formal guy so, seeing you bow to someone was rather funny to him. "Y/N, are you feeling well?" Tony asked. You looked at him with your usual cocky grin. "I'd say I'm right as rain, Tony. There ain't a thing in the world botherin' me." He nodded. "Right..." He didn't believe you but, he let it slide. 

They Confess Their Feelings: You were doing some research in the lab on Bruce's computer when you heard someone come in. Not looking up, you greeted them. "How's it goin', Tony?" "Very good. However, I am not Tony." This time, you did look up. You turned and came face to face with T'Challa. You grinned. "Hey there, 'Challa." He smiled at you. "Hello Y/N. How are you?" "I'm doin' pretty good." He smiled. "That's very good. What are you working on?" "Just doin' some research for another one of Tony and Bruce's insane projects." "May I see?" "Sure, mate. Grab a seat and slide on over." After a while of neither of you talking, he spoke. "Would you consider this...a date?" You turned away from the computer screen to look at him with a playful grin. "Call it whatever ya want, love." He smiled. "Alright then, I'll call it a date." 

You Swap Genders: You were very close to strangling Tony and Bruce. You had been working with them in the lab when something started going wrong with one of the chemicals you were working with. Suddenly, something exploded right in your face. You started coughing. "Blimey! That was one hell of an explosion!" You exclaimed, laughing gleefully. You loved doing anything and everything with explosives. However, when the smoke cleared, you noticed that Tony and Bruce weren't smiling. You frowned. "What? Got somethin' on my face?" Bruce shook his head. "More like on your chest..." You grabbed a mirror and looked. "What? I don't see nothin' except...boobs." You also had long hair. You screamed. That was when you finally noticed you had a feminine tone to your Aussie accent. "TONY! BRUCE!" "Oh shit..." They said in unison before running away.

They Swap Genders: A few days later, you were whistling and doing some research on your laptop in the break room. You looked up hearing footsteps. You saw a pretty black girl with long black hair and light make up. You noticed that she wore a panther suit similar to T'Challa's.... You put two and two together. "'Challa...?" She nodded. "Tony and Bruce's...experiment...." She said. You smirked. "'Scuse me love, I'll be back in a moment." When Bruce and Tony saw you, they knew they were in trouble. 

You Swap Bodies: You were having a hard time learning how to use T'Challa's suit. Meanwhile, he was trying to figure out your lab work. "I can't read your handwriting, Y/N." He exclaimed in your voice. You chuckled. "Sorry 'Challa, can't help ya there love. I can't figure out your blimey suit." That caused him to laugh now. "What do we do then?" Long story short, you spent the day doing everything but what you were supposed to be doing. Oh well, there was always tomorrow. 

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed as always and I also hope I didn't butcher the Australian accent too much. To all of you Aussies reading this, I'm sorry if any of you are offended. I have a really bad time writing for characters with accents or who speak a different language. Please don't be upset!


	11. Scott Lang/Ant-Man Catch Up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's catch up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Pepper Potts Catch Up  
> Then: Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Tom Holland) Catch-Up  
> In these, you're a sassy Korean male who gets yourself in all types of trouble.

Your Song: Speed Of Love by Owl City  
I tried to dissapear  
But you're the only reason I'm floating here  
Eyes painted crystal clear  
I can see our future through the atmosphere 

How You Met: You were known for getting yourself into trouble. So, it was no surprise that you were being scolded by Nick Fury himself for doing something childish. You grinned, nodding. "Sir, yes sir. It won't happen again. Scout's honor." You said, with a wink. He rolled his eyes. You both knew that wasn't true. "I assume I'll be seeing you this same time tomorrow." You got up, waving. "See ya tomorrow, Nick." You heard him sigh as you left the room. You turned and starting walking when you tripped. "Oof!" You got up, brushing yourself off and then picked up the thing you tripped over. It looked like...an ant? Suddenly, it started to grow. "SHIT!" You yelled, throwing it across the room. It continued to grow until it had grown to the size of a..man? The thing you picked up was a man. He had shrunk himself. "Who the hell are you?" He rubbed his head grumbling. "I'm Scott, Scott Lang. Also known as Ant-Man. For future reference, please just set me down..don't throw me." "How'd you do that?" He showed you how he did it. You were impressed. "Whoa. By the way, I'm Y/N. Sorry about throwing you." He grinned. "No problem." 

They Confess Their Feelings: You had spent a lot of time with Scott after you two met. You had become best friends, in fact. One day, you were coming out of Nick Fury's office after being lectured, again. That had actually been the third time that day. You weren't an Avenger, you were just a trainee of Agent Coulson's that was always getting into trouble. Technically, Nick could've fired you anytime he wanted. Why he kept you around, you didn't know. Scott saw you and jogged over. "Hey! Y/N!" Your whole face broke out in a grin. "Hey Scott. What's up?" "I got a joke for you." "Okay, shoot." "Knock, knock." "Whos there?" "Will." "Will who?" "Will you go out with me?" You grinned. "Sure!" Scott laughed. "I know that was a little dumb." "Nah, it was cute." When you said that, he blushed, causing you to laugh more. 

You Swap Genders: Nothing about this was okay. You huffed, blowing your now long hair out of your face. Spending the day as a woman was not what you had in mind. Your boyfriend was laughing at you. You glared at him. "Fuck you Lang." Scott laughed. "Is that an offer?" You glowered at him, throwing the first thing your hand grabbed at him. It happened to be your Mickey Mouse plushy. He laughed more. "A plushy? That's cute, babe." The next thing you grabbed was a hammer. "Okay, okay, I take it back!" You smiled. "Thank you!" You said, kissing his cheek. 

They Swap Genders: Now, it was your turn to laugh. Scott was a girl. You smirked. "Sweet, sweet revenge. Thank you, Tony and Bruce." He....she....glared at you. "Whatever." She was trying to get her suit on and failing. "Having trouble, baby?" She growled. "My boobs....are too...big...." You laughed more at that. "Gwiyeobda." You cooed in Korean. She blushed, she loved when you spoke your native language to her. You smirked, knowing that was her weakness. "Mwonga jalmos?" You asked, your face getting dangerously close to hers. The next thing you know, she was crashing her lips into yours.

You Swap Bodies: "Jenjang!" You cursed in Korean. You were trying to figure out how to use Scott's suit and were failing miserably. Scott, on the other hand, was having no problems doing your job. He actually enjoyed spending the day working with Agent Coulson. You glowered at him. "Igeon jaemi eobs-so." You grumbled at him. "Na-egeissda." He replied. He had been learning how to speak Korean and he knew quite a bit actually. That caused you to scowl more. "Onuel bam sopa-eseo jago sipni?" You asked him. That changed his tune real quick. "Joesong haeyo." He replied. You smirked. "Chaghan sonyeon." 

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace!


	12. Pepper Potts Catch Up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Pepper's catch up. Enjoy as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Tom Holland) Catch Up  
> Then: Darcy Lewis Catch Up  
> In these, Male!Reader is Welsh and he moved to America with his seven year old daughter, Aria, in hopes of providing a better life for her after his wife, Violet, died of breast cancer. His daughter is everything to him and he takes shit from no one.

Your Song: No One by Alicia Keys  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

How You Met: You worked at Starbucks as a barista and actually made a decent amount of money. But, your boyhood dream had been to be a singer. Sadly, that dream has long since been dead. You were cleaning the counter when you heard the door open. You looked up to see a pretty blonde woman talking on a cellphone walk in. She walked up to the counter and ordered. "Can I get a tuxedo hot cocoa and a blueberry scone please?" You nodded. "Sure thing." You made her drink and then grabbed a blueberry scone out of the pastry tray. "Here ya go, one tuxedo hot cocoa and one blueberry scone." She took her order and payed. "Thank you, Y/N." She said, reading your name tag. "No problem." You were putting the money in the register when you noticed a piece of white paper. It said, 'Here's my number. Call me.-Pepper' You put her number in your phone, a light blush on your face. 

They Confess Their Feelings: Pepper came in to see you while you were working one day. You smiled at her. "Hey Pepper, what can I get for you?" "A tuxedo hot cocoa and a cookie butter bar. And I want you to go on a date with me." You were in the middle of making her drink and you didn't hear the last part. You grabbed a cookie butter bar out of the pastry tray."Here you go. A tuxedo hot cocoa and a cookie butter bar. Can I get you anything else?" "Go on a a date with me." She said as she took her order, paying. You were in the process of putting the money in the register and you paused. "What did you say?" "Go on a date with me." You swore in Welsh. "Are you making a joke?" "No, I want you to go on a date with me." You smiled. "Okay. I'll go on a date with you."

You Swap Genders: You were trying not to swear since your daughter was with you but, this could not be happening right now. You were a girl! Pepper saw that you were trying not to lose your temper. She held her hand out to Aria. "Aria, come on. Daddy..needs to express some rage...let's go watch Frozen." Aria giggled, taking her hand. "Okay!" As soon as they left the room, you began to swear in Welsh. "Ffyc! Cachu! Damn ei!" You were not happy in the slightest.

They Swap Genders: Now, Pepper had become a dude. You had to stifle a laugh as she...he...was trying not to swear. You told Aria to go upstairs and play before coming back to your girlfriend. "Pepper...you okay?" He glared daggers at you. "Don't you dare laugh at me." You smiled sweetly at her. "Why love, why would I do that?" You said in your thick Welsh accent. He glared at you more. 

You Swap Bodies: You went around doing the things that Pepper normally did. It was an easy day. She had a more difficult time, however. It turned out working at Starbucks was not for everyone. She couldn't seem to get a single order right and she had even spilled coffee on one customer. You came in with Aria to check on her progress. "Hey, how's it?-" Your eyes grew wide. "Beth mae'r uffern?! Cachu sanctaidd!" Aria giggled at you. "Those are bad words, daddy." She, of course, spoke fluent Welsh as well. You took over from there while Pepper watched Aria. 

Reader's Gender: Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next time!


	13. Peter Parker (Tom Holland) Catch Up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the catch up's for Marvel's newest Spider-Man, Tom Holland! From here on out, I will not be putting this in the parentheses since I am making it very clear. This is the Spider-Man from Captain America: Civil War, not Andrew Garfield's. If you're looking for that Spider-Man, read my Deadpool/Spider-Man Scenarios. I'm not trying to be a bitch. I just wanted to clarify that. Anyways, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Darcy Lewis Catch Up  
> Then: When You Feel Insecure  
> In these, Fem!Reader is a teenage girl from Spain who is Peter's new next door neighbor. She is very playful and kind. And she's fiercely protective of the ones she loves. So, don't fuck with her. :D

Your Song: Empire by Shakira  
I will follow you down wherever you go  
I am, baby, I'm bound to you and do you know?  
Closer, pull me in tight  
I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero  
And my heart beats

How You Met: You had moved to America with your parents at age sixteen. You had lived in Spain your whole life so, this was all so new to you. You were going to miss Spain but, you were excited to be in America. You had learned how to speak English before you moved so you were already fluent in it. You were sitting on your front porch when a boy walked over to you. "Hi, I'm Peter. I'm your new neighbor." You smiled. "Hola, Peter. I'm Y/N. My family just moved here from Spain. This is a very nice place." "Well since you're new, I'd be happy to show you around." You blushed. "I'd like that." He blushed a bit too. "Cool."

They Confess Their Feelings: You and Peter had become best friends. You two did everything together. Your parents loved him and his Aunt May absolutely adored you. You were watching a movie when you heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Peter walked in. "Hey Y/N." You smiled. "Hey Pete! I'm watching Moana. Wanna join me?" "Sure! I like that movie." He sat next to you. It came to the part when Moana sang 'How Far I'll Go.' You and Peter both sang along. Later, after the movie ended, Peter turned to you. "Y/N? Listen...we've been friends for a while and I was wondering..if you'd be my girlfriend. I've liked you for a long time." You blushed. "I like you too! And yes, I'll be your girlfriend." He kissed you and you kissed back, pulling him closer.

You Swap Genders: Peter had introduced you to his mentor, Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. You were honored. You had always thought that Iron Man was brilliant and that he did amazing things. However, you were a little upset when one of his new machines turned you into a guy. A little bit of the Starstruck feeling had faded after that little mishap. While Tony was trying to fix it, Peter was trying to cheer you up. "Hey...I'll still date you even if you're stuck like this. 'Cause it's still you and I love you." You smiled at him. "I love you too, Peter."

They Swap Genders: Tony had fixed you but now, Peter was a girl. Tony was yet again trying to fix his broken machine. Peter looked at himself...herself in a mirror. "Maybe I should stop agreeing to help Tony test out his inventions..." You laughed. "Gee, what gave you that impression, Petey?" She pouted, whining slightly. "Awe babe, be nice." You giggled. "Love you!" "I love you too."

You Swap Bodies: "Remember what you said about not being Tony's guinea pig anymore? Yeah...you really need to stop agreeing to test some of these things." You began to speak Spanish. "Sin offender, pero me gusta estar en mi propio cuerpo." Peter had been learning Spanish and was able to respond. "Lo se bebe. Lo siento. Vamos a arreglar esto." You nodded. "Bueno. Porque...No tengo ni idea de como usar su slinger web." That made Peter laugh. "No te preocupes, te lo mostrare." You kissed his cheek. "Gracias Peter!" He grinned. "De nada mi amor." 

Reader's Gender: Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! <3


	14. Darcy Lewis Catch Up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Darcy's catch up. After this, we will be moving onto the chapters like insecurity, night terrors, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: When You Feel Insecure  
> Then: When They Feel Insecure   
> Fem!Reader is a young African Amerian woman who is Thor's best friend. After meeting Darcy, you fall head over heels in love with with her. From then on, you do everything to make her yours. When she's finally yours, you fight for her and do everything in your power to protect her.

Your Song: Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You are the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always

How You Met: Your best friend, Thor, introduced you to her. You couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful."Nice to meet you, Y/N." You became a blushing and stuttering mess. "Nice to meet you too, Darcy." Thor watched with a look of absolute excitement. His two best friends are finally meeting and he couldn't be happier. He was silently cooing in his head while you two interacted. You looked over at him. "Thanks for introducing me to her, Thor." "You are most welcome, Lady Y/N." He said with a smile. You didn't notice but when you weren't looking, Darcy was staring at you. She didn't know what was happening to her. She was in love. 

They Confess Their Feelings: You and Darcy had become best friends after you two met. You were head over heels in love with her from the moment you met her. You were entirely too scared to tell her. So many times, you'd get close to saying it and then you'd chicken out. You didn't think she'd ever like you. She was a girl and you were a girl and you also thought that she wouldn't like because you were black. She didn't seem to be racist but that thought always gnawed at the back of your mind. You looked up from your phone, hearing a knock on the door. You got up and answered it. "Hel-Darcy?" She smiled. "Hey. Can I come in?" You stepped aside to let her in. She sat on the couch and you sat beside her. "So, what brings you here?" She bit her ip. "I need to tell you something." "Okay, what's up?" She grabbed your hand and you intertwined your fingers with hers. "Y/N, I love you." Hearing her say that, you froze. "You what?" "I love you." You were crying, tears of happiness not sadness. "Y/N? What's wrong?" "Nothing...nothing! I love you too! I just...I didn't think you'd ever feel the same." "Why?" "I'm a woman and you're a woman....and I'm black." Darcy pressed a kiss to your hand. "Love is love regardless of gender, race, sexuality, religion, age, or anything else. You are beautiful...so beautiful. I don't care that you're black. I love you all the same." You smiled. "I love you too, so much." 

You Swap Genders: Tony's shenanigans were endearing most of the time. However, there were certain times when he pissed you off. His stupid machine turned you into a guy. While you made an attractive male, you weren't amused. Darcy admired your features with a smile. "You know, I still think you're beautiful. Men can be beautiful, too. And you are gorgeous." You blushed. "Aww, thanks Darc." Darcy giggled, kissing you. You kissed back, smiling into it. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asked. You grinned. "Once or twice. And I love you too, baby girl." 

They Swap Genders: Darcy had become a man now. You had to admit, she made a very good looking man. You bit your lip as you looked at her...him. "Wow, you are a very handsome man." Darcy chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm glad you think so. But I will be happy to be a woman again. However, there is one perk to being a man." "What's that?" "It's easier for me to do this." He said, before picking you up bridal style. You let out a quiet squeak. He smiled. "You are so damn beautiful." You grinned. "Speak for yourself. Have you looked in a mirror yet?" He laughed. "Why would I? I have the world's most perfect woman in my arms. Who cares what I look like as long as I have you." You blushed. "Aww! Darcy!" He smiled, kissing your forehead. 

You Swap Bodies: At least you were the same gender this time. You spent the day in your girfriend's body rather than in her arms. It was an interesting experience. Darcy didn't seem to mind it all that much. She went about the day as normal and no one knew that it wasn't you. The only person who knew was the person responsible, Tony Stark. You were rather good at passing for Darcy as well. You spent so much time together, you could imitate each other perfectly. You almost forgot you switched bodies if it wasn't for the fact that you had made a grab for your phone when it rang later in the evening. "Oh oops." Darcy laughed before answering. "Hello. This is Y/N speaking. " You were laughing too. "Huh? Oh sorry, that's my girlfriend, Darcy, in the background." She said. You grinned. "Tell whoever it is I said hi." "She says hi." You could hear laughing on the other end of the phone now too. 

Reader's Gender: Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Next is Chapter 2: How You Met


End file.
